Unchanging Reality
by chibiofdeath
Summary: The story of when the BLU Pyro, or known as 'the monster' by his teammates, finally realized all of the pain he caused to the enemy team, and to the people on his own.
1. Death

He grinned enthusiastically as he burned them all to death.

There faces were covered with fear and agony, the flames starting to completely engulf their bodies as their souls were gradually simmered away. The mutant's smirk began to grow _wider and wider_ as he watched them all despondently get killed off _over, and over, and over again._

"_**S-stop! Don't you understand?! We are on the SAME te-" **_the poor mercenary cried, his voice filled with despair. He screamed as he was brutally murdered, left to rot and burn, _just like the other ones._

_**Another man was dead. Only four more left to go.**_

The remaining survivors of the BLU Team watched in horror as the **monster **tilted its head in their direction, and slowly began to traipse towards them. It chuckled lightheartedly as it advanced closer and closer to the small group of men.

"_**We gotta get away from here! That freak's already killed half of us!"**_

But there was no way out. Not this time.

No way to escape the _horrible, horrible _fate that was about to befall them.

"_**There isn't a way out…! We… We can't escape this time, boys…"**_

"_**I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT I WILL DIE HERE! I CANNOT, AND WILL NOT BE KILLED IN SUCH A PATHETIC MANNER AS THIS!"**_

"_**I hate to break it to 'ya, Soldier, but it looks like we're not gonna make it out of this one…alive, at least..."**_

The sad thing was that Engineer was entirely correct.

They were most definitely not going to make it out of _this _alive.

**No weapons.**

**No respawn.**

Without those two things, they were almost _completely useless._

The surviving mercenaries, Scout, Soldier, Engineer, and Sniper, all fell silent as the seriousness of the situation they were in hit them.

In the past times where this had happened, they had always found a way, someway or another, to escape the calamity.

**But it was only luck that had saved them in the past. They had no power of **_**what it did, **_**and **_**when it did it.**_

The Scout was the first person to break the silence, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…! We have to get out of this fuckin' place!"

The Bostonian nervously looked over to the Texan's blank, clueless face. He seemed to be in some sort of odd trance. "C'mon, hard-hat! C-can't 'ya think of a way to save us now?!" he screamed, his voice coated with fear.

When he got no response, he only continued to protest, sounding even more desperate than he had before, "P-please… Anyone…? I d-don't want to- we just can't die like this…"

No one made any attempt to comfort the Bostonian. They all silently stood there; everyone, except Scout, had already seemingly accepted the fact that they were all going to die. Even Soldier was more calm and collected than the frightened young mercenary.

In any normal situation, all four of the surviving men would have probably been able to kill, or at least severely injure, the masked monster. But it was different this time. They were all tired, bruised, and beaten; their last bits of energy had already been wasted and drained to temporarily get away from the **disgusting abomination.**

The solemn moment of noiselessness was eventually ended by the Sniper, "Listen, boy… We're already done for. Sorry, but Engie's definitely right…"

"**C'mon… N-no… No… No… NO!" **Scout choked in desperation. Hot tears spilled from his eyes at a rapid rate.

There was an impassable steel wall directly in front of them; a dead end. Which obviously meant that there was no way to escape or survive. But the poor Scout still couldn't grasp and take hold of the fact that _this was it. That this would be the unavoidable fall and death of the BLU team._

"Why?! Wh-" he started, but was interrupted by the sound of loud, menacing footsteps. _It was there. Right in front of them._

It laughed joyfully, and moved its flamethrower directly in front of the men.

They braced themselves for the agonizing amount of pain they were about to feel. Scout had managed to calm himself down, but he definitely wasn't ready for this. Engineer, Sniper, and even Soldier all thought it was a shame that this kid had to die so early, at such a young age. He had had _such a great life ahead of him_, all taken away from the Bostonian in _such a short amount of time._

"Well, it was fun working with you guys…" Engineer said, finally coming out of his trance.

"Yeah…" Sniper glumly replied back.

The mutant smiled under his mask, and finally began to burn them.

**Oh, how he loved fire.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^^ I'll most likely be updating this story every Saturday. Also, sorry if there are any spellinggrammar mistakes. I greatly appreciate any reviews! :)  
><strong>


	2. Realization

**Just a little warning, this chapter has some implied Pyro x Engineer. But more like in a bromantic type of way. Lol, I don't know, just read it and you'll see for yourself.**

* * *

><p><em>It laughed joyfully, and moved its flamethrower directly in front of the men.<em>

_They braced themselves for the agonizing amount of pain they were about to feel. Scout had managed to calm himself down, but he definitely wasn't ready for this. Engineer, Sniper, and even Soldier all thought it was a shame that this kid had to die so early, at such a young age. He had had such a great life ahead of him, all taken away from the Bostonian in such a short amount of time._

"_Well, it was fun working with you guys…" Engineer said, finally coming out of his trance._

"_Yeah…" Sniper glumly replied back._

_The mutant smiled under his mask, and finally began to burn them._

_The last thing that was heard that night by the Pyro was the pain-filled, bloodcurdling screams of the BLU Team._

* * *

><p>He groggily woke up, and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes, but he quickly remembered that he still had his mask on, the thing that mattered most to him (besides his "rainblower"), the object that kept his identity safe and unknown from his teammates.<p>

As he lazily lifted his body off of the _cold, bloody _ground, he immediately noticed that there was something wrong. Yes, something was _definitely, definitely wrong._

There were no rainbows, no flowers, no sunshine, no fields of grass, no lollipops and bubbles; _nothing. _The warm and welcoming atmosphere that he was accustomed to seeing was _gone. _**It had all seemingly disappeared from him in a mere amount of hours.**

_**What is this place…?! This can't be real… Where is everyone…?! Engie… Where… are… you…?**_

He was leaning against a strong, steel wall, _the same obstacle which had prevented his teammates from escaping and possibly surviving. __**Before it; him, got them, and unknowingly slaughtered them.**_

The sky was a dark, maroon color, though a few hints of an exoctic purple and a dark blue were still visible. It would have been a beautiful sight to see, if it weren't for the _red fire, ashen smoke, and the dead, motionless bodies in the field, sprawled out in awkward and painful positions._

Pyro gradually tilted his head to his left. Laying next to him was a fire axe, stained with an abnormal amount of a murky, crimson liquid, which was obviously blood. To his right was his large, soiled flamethrower (which was no longer a "rainblower", might I add), scratched and beaten from the excessive amount in which it had been used. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

The masked monster gazed at the view in front of him; he turned his head in every possible direction, looked everywhere, like he was searching for some sort of evidence that would prove that this wasn't real; that it was just a bad dream. **But this was entirely real; nothing was fake; for the first time in his life, Pyro's mind wasn't playing tricks on him. This time, everything wasn't just a simple hallucination. It wasn't something he could wake up from; a nightmare, wasn't something that he could cure and make go away. Absolutely everything that he was seeing was _real._**

His eyes then found their way to the bodies; _his friends, the only people in his life that had brought joy to him. _Sure, not all of them had been extremely fond of him; Spy had always treated Pyro like a didn't give a single fuck about his well-being, Scout had called him a freak and a monster far too many times, and Soldier could never understand his fascination with fire (well, Pyro had tricked himself into believing that he was spreading rainbows and happiness, _not fire and death)_ and ridiculed him for it. Yes, not, well, _everyone _had been too fond of the firebug, but to him they were still his friends; _in a way, they were like his family._

He cried out in sadness and disbelief.

_**Did I really do this...?**_

The mutant began to run towards the corpses. He recognized almost all of them instantly; just by being shown their bloody smoked faces, he knew exactly who was who.

He personally mourned over each and every person's death, screaming and crying and still trying to accept the fact that he had even managed to do something like this, but the thing that hurt the most was the fact that _he _was gone.

The friendly, comforting man from Texas, who had always tried to cheer everyone up when they were feeling down.

Pyro had loved _each and every one of his teammates, but he hadn't had a relationship with any of them that was as good as the one he had with Engie._

He sat down next to the blackened body of the Texan man.

He felt like taking his mask off, to show his true face to the man before he left him, but he couldn't, as it would get too hard to breathe if he actually _did _remove it.

Pyro was silent. He was in too much pain to even speak. But he thought about what he wanted to say to his friend.

**_Engie... You were the best friend I could have ever had... You understood me, even though the others didn't, and you stood by me and supported me when no one else would..._**

He wailed quietly, his mask muffling up the sobs and making them sound weird and distorted.

**_Just..._**

**_I..._**

**_don't know what's wrong with me..._**

**_How I didn't notice what I was doing..._**

**_How I never knew about all the pain I was causing everyone._**

**_I'm sorry..._**

**_Please forgive me..._**

He cried and cried until he could cry no more, and fell asleep next to the corpse.

_**I'm so, so, sorry...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I lied. I'm pretty bad with schedules, so bear with me. XD And I've been having some trouble writing lately for some reason, which has been making it harder for me to think of ways to continue my stories. So, as I said before, please bear with me. ;w;**


End file.
